


Shine

by taitofan



Series: Class 79-B of Hope's Peak Academy [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dating, Fluff, Hope's Peak Academy AU, M/M, No-Despair AU, Romance, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taitofan/pseuds/taitofan
Summary: Shuuichi never expected to actually start dating his crush, and there are a lot of other things about Kokichi he really hadn’t expected either.  It seems they both have some secrets to share…





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of Shuuichi and Kokichi's official relationship, and it goes into a few more details that I only hinted at in the other parts. I'll have more in this AU soon, if there's anything specific people want me to go into!

Shuuichi had a problem, and that problem was currently sitting next to him in class, trying to balance his pencil on his nose.

“You’re staring, Saihara.”  Shuuichi jumped in his chair and turned to the girl sitting to his other side.  Kaede laughed quietly, thankfully keeping her voice low so they couldn’t be heard above the chatter of their classmates.  “You know, you _could_ ask him out.  Everyone knows you both like each other.  Honestly, I can’t believe you aren’t dating already.”

Shuuichi wasn’t really used to having friends.  In primary school, little girls hadn’t liked playing with him, thinking he was strange, and little boys had pulled faces and said they didn’t like playing with girls.  Then, come middle school, he realized why that always made him feel so empty, and making friends had become even _harder_.  It was difficult to get your classmates to stop using the name your parents had given you when both they and the school wouldn’t let you switch to wearing the boy’s uniform.  Changing schools when he went to live with his uncle hadn’t helped much either.  Though he was enrolled as a boy, he’d made the mistake of telling someone he’d _thought_ was a friend about his gender identity.

As it turned out, that person hadn’t been a very good friend after all.

That was why, despite Kaede and Kaito both calling him their best friends, and all the time he spend with Rantarou, Kiibo, and Kokichi, he’d never told anyone about the body he’d been born with.  He didn’t really see the point—why should it matter to them?  That, of course, was the problem.  It _did_ matter to people.  Too many people.

That was why he couldn’t bring himself to tell Kokichi how he felt about him.

“Ask him out!” his friends would say.  “Kokichi is _totally_ gay!”

Shuuichi had also learned the hard way that there were gay boys out there who didn’t think he counted as a boy either.  Again, that _friend_ of his hadn’t left him without a slew of bad memories.  He desperately wanted to believe Kokichi wouldn’t be like that, but he’d been hurt too many times to throw himself into that position again.  He was doing well just as he was, with no one the wiser.  He could just stay like that until he graduated and everything would be—

“Akamatsu, it’s really not polite to talk about people like they aren’t sitting two seats away from you!”  Kokichi took his pencil back in his hand and twirled it around, giggling as her expression turned embarrassed.  “But what’s this I hear?  Does my beloved Saihara _like_ me?”

Kokichi had never hidden his crush, starting with their first day at the academy when he’d commented on how cute he thought Shuuichi was and how happy he was that their dorm rooms were next to each other.  Shuuichi had spent the last eight months pretending as if Kokichi was just lying, as he tended to do.  It was easier that way, even if he didn’t really believe it himself.  He didn’t want his friendship with his cute, mischievous friend to change.  He just wanted to keep Kokichi around, even if that meant they couldn’t be together the way they both so obviously wanted.

He ignored that little light of hope within him that said maybe Kokichi could still like him even if he knew.

“Hey, um…  I’m going to go talk with Toujou, okay?  You two have fun!”

Shuuichi sighed as Kaede ran away, leaving the two of them by themselves, the rest of the class congregated on the other side of the classroom.  What a fine mess she’d gotten him into!  Now Kokichi was looking at him so expectantly, as if today would be the day they finally confessed and…  No, no, that just couldn’t happen!

“Ouma…  I’m sorry.  Whatever you’re thinking, it can’t happen.”  When Kokichi faked crying—which he often did—it was quick to start, _loud_ , and just as quick to end.  So when those purple eyes he loved so much slowly welled up and Kokichi sniffled quietly, Shuuichi felt a pang of guilt shoot through him.  “O-Ouma, it’s not that I don’t like you, but there’s something about me you don’t know.  Something important.”

He wished it _weren’t_ so important, but it was.  Even if other people were taken out of the equation, there was still the fact that Shuuichi often times couldn’t even look at his body without a terrible sadness washing over him.  His own skin felt foreign, and when he finally got enough money to be able to ditch his binder forever, it would be a happy day.

Kokichi’s turned his watery eyes to their classmates, observing them silently for a few moments.  They all looked completely occupied with their own issues.  Quietly, even quieter than Kaede had been, he asked, “Saihara, does this have something to do with the reason you run out of breath so easily?”  Shuuichi swore his heart stopped for a moment.  “I’ve noticed sometimes you just seem to have trouble breathing for no reason, usually at the end of the day.  And no matter how hot it is out, you never take off your shirt.  You won’t change or shower around anyone.  It’s almost as if you’re afraid someone will see something you don’t want them to know about.  Or, maybe, _not_ see something they think you’d have.”

Why oh why did he have to get a crush on the boy who was eerily perceptive behind his childish demeanor?

“Ouma, _please_ …”  He was having trouble breathing now, and it had nothing to do with wearing his binder for too long.  “If you know what that all means, please don’t tell anyone.  I can’t lose everyone.  Not again…”

Kokichi looked so panicked in that moment that Shuuichi might have laughed if he didn’t feel three seconds away from hyperventilating

“I’m not going to tell anyone!  I’m not _evil_!”  He just pretended to be to freak out their classmates.  Of course.  “So, then it’s true?  Saihara is a—”

“I’m not a girl,” he hissed, immediately regretting it when Kokichi’s eyes once again widened in alarm.

“I was going to say trans boy,” Kokichi muttered, yet again glancing around to make sure no one was listening.  “Why are you acting like this?  Like I’m going to tell the whole school and make fun of you?  _I like you_.  I’ve liked you _all year long_.  I know you’ve noticed it.  I haven’t exactly been subtle.”

Shuuichi swallowed back his anxiety, asking in a timid voice, “…You’re gay, right?”

“I’m _pan_ ,” he corrected, frowning a little.  “People just like to assume I’m gay, which, fine, whatever.  I mean, I do prefer boys, you’re the one I like, and _you’re a boy_ , so let them talk I guess.”  Shuuichi breath hitched as Kokichi looked at him with large, sad eyes.  “Oh Saihara, people have really hurt you, haven’t they?”

“Yes.”  He let out a shaky sigh, trying not to let the bad memories overtake him.  “They have.”

“ _I won’t_.”

Shuuichi didn’t know that was true, even if Kokichi thought it was.  But he wanted to believe.  He wanted it _so much_.

“Ouma…  If you’re really okay with… _me_ , then…”  He paused and gathered all of his nerves.  “I’d like to go out with you.”

Kokichi stared at him for moment, his eyes still watery and his face still distraught.  Was Kokichi _really_ that concerned for his emotional state?  He wouldn’t joke about that, right?

Before he could think much on it, Kokichi was out of his chair and flinging himself at Shuuichi, knocking them both to the floor.  The clatter brought fourteen pairs of eyes to them, Kokichi laying on top of him and bawling his eyes out.  Luckily their discussion of such sensitive subjects seemed to be over anyway.  Shuuichi wasn’t ready to have anyone else know.  Not yet.

“Saihara!  I’m so _happy_!”  He certainly didn’t sound it, with the way he was wailing.  But…  It was an awfully heartwarming thought, knowing Kokichi had wanted to be with him that badly.  Honestly, Shuuichi still felt like crying himself, but kept himself together and gently dislodged Kokichi so he could bring them both to their feet.  Everyone was still watching them as he wiped away the tears streaming down Kokichi’s face and whispered calming words to him.  “S-Saihara?”

“Yes?”

Kokichi sniffed a few times, and Shuuichi might have thought he looked like an utter wreck if he weren’t completely enamored by the bright smile that shone through his tears.

“Can I kiss you?”

His face blushed brightly at the thought of kissing someone with an audience.  But this was what he’d wanted for almost a year, and Kokichi was just too attractive, and…

He leaned down and gently pressed their lips together.  Kokichi let out an almost inaudible gasp of surprise, then quickly kissed back.  Vaguely, Shuuichi heard clapping.  Kaito yelled out “Finally!” and it was definitely Tenko muttering about boys having no manners.  He smiled into the kiss at her words—he could live with that.

They broke apart shortly after, and Shuuichi couldn’t help but smile just as excitedly as Kokichi was.  He had a _boyfriend_.  A boyfriend who was the first person in Hope’s Peak to know what he was too afraid to say, and he didn’t care.  It was almost like a dream!

“Saihara is bold,” Kokichi giggled, his face blushing lightly.  It made Shuuichi want to kiss him again, to see if he could get a bigger reaction.  It wasn’t everyday Kokichi Ouma lost his carefully composed persona when he had an audience.  “I wasn’t sure you’d agree to that…”

“If it’s you, I don’t mind.”  He continued to ignore whoever it was that started cooing—Tsumugi, by the sound of it—and drew Kokichi into a hug that was immediately returned.  He murmured into Kokichi’s ear, “Thank you.  For understanding.”

“You don’t need to thank me,” Kokichi whispered back.  “I like my beloved Saihara just the way he is.”

He hugged Kokichi a little tighter, knowing this was far better than any dream could possibly be.

\---

“A date?”  Shuuichi nodded, relieved when Kokichi’s eyes all but sparkled.  “Of course!  That’s awfully romantic of you, having our first date be on Christmas.  Saihara must really like me!”

“Of course I do.  That’s why I agreed to date you.”  Whatever response Kokichi had expected, it apparently wasn’t that one.  He looked as if he might pass out.  “Ouma, are you alright?”

“Y-yes, of course!  I’m just surprised you’re so blunt about all of this.  I thought you’d be a lot more shy!”  Honestly, Shuuichi was a little surprised himself.  But it just felt so natural to be open and honest with his feelings for Kokichi.  He had to hide so much of himself; he didn’t want to hide this too.  “Anyway!  Where are we going?”

“Well, I know you like that café just off campus.  We could go there?”  Shuuichi wasn’t terribly fond of sweets, but Kokichi certainly was.  If nothing else, he could just get coffee while Kokichi stuffed himself full of cake.  “Unless there’s somewhere else you’d rather go?”

Kokichi hummed softly as he thought, tilting his head to the side a little.  It was ridiculously cute.

“That’s fine with me.  But, um…”  Much to Shuuichi’s surprise, Kokichi frowned, just a little.  “What are you going to wear?”

“Wear?”  Shuuichi hadn’t expected that question at all.  “I hadn’t really thought about it.  I mean, you’ve seen the kind of clothes I wear when I’m not in my uniform.  I don’t think we need to get too formal?”

“No, you’re right,” Kokichi agreed easily.  “I just wanted to make sure.  You should definitely wear something black though, okay?  Just trust me on this.”

Kokichi tended to wear white whenever he went out, so Shuuichi assumed there was some sort of aesthetic he wanted to go for.  That was fine with Shuuichi, though he wondered when Kokichi started caring about fashion.  He seemed to cycle through the same few outfits, though he did wear that checkered scarf he liked so much with everything but his uniform.

“Alright, that’s fine.  Now, I think if we leave campus before it gets dark, we can avoid most of the crowds…”

As they discussed their plans, Shuuichi couldn’t help but notice the distracted look on Kokichi’s face.  Thankfully, it wasn’t the expression he wore when he was bored.  No, he looked like he had something important on his mind.  Shuuichi wanted to ask him what was wrong, but Kokichi had been nothing but tactful around him, so he extended the same courtesy to his new boyfriend.  If Kokichi wanted to share, he’d share.  Until then, he’d just need to be patient.

\---

Shuuichi stood at the school gates, waiting for his boyfriend to arrive.  He wasn’t exactly sure why they didn’t just leave the dorms together, especially considering their rooms were next to each other, but Kokichi had insisted that he had something important to do and that Shuuichi needed to wait for him outside.  It was five minutes before they had agreed to leave when he heard clicking footsteps behind him.  He turned towards the sound—

And his heart almost stopped.

Kokichi stopped in front of him, his face almost radiating uncertainty as Shuuichi stared at him.

“Is it too much?  I can change if you—”

“ _No_!”  Kokichi looked shocked for a moment, then he seemed to relax a little.  “No, please.  You look…  Cute.  It suits you.”

_Cute_ was an understatement.  Kokichi wore a pastel pink coat, with a creamy white sweater poking out beneath it, and a checkered skirt in plum and lilac that fell just past his knees.  His legs were covered in white leggings, and he wore fluffy boots in the same plum color of his skirt.  Shuuichi had never seen him wear a single piece of it before.

“Well, _of course_ I look cute.  But…  T-thank you.”  Kokichi giggled nervously and took hold of Shuuichi’s arm.  “If you’re sure, I guess we should go.”

Shuuichi nodded, and together they left campus for the café.  It was only a short walk, but Shuuichi couldn’t help but notice all the people who seemed to stare at them.  Kokichi gripped his arm tighter—he seemed to notice too.  Shuuichi felt his chest tighten as Kokichi shrank in on himself.  He was used to seeing Kokichi cocky and confident—seeing him like this meant something was very wrong, and he didn’t like it one bit.

“Ouma, can I ask you something?”  Kokichi nodded, but he didn’t verbally answer, just staring ahead as they walked.  “Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?”

Kokichi almost fell face first into the sidewalk.

“W-what?  Saihara, you…”  He gazed up at Shuuichi, his eyes watery.  He blinked back his tears and giggled.  “You keep saying the most obvious things!  Of course I’m beautiful!  I’m stylish and cute and I have the most handsome boyfriend around!  We’re the most gorgeous couple at Hope’s Peak!”

They resumed walking, and now Kokichi had more energy in his steps.  Shuuichi was relieved to see him smiling again; Kokichi looking genuinely sad—not just faking it to get his way—was too heartbreaking to take.  Thankfully, it didn’t take much longer to reach the café, which was busy, but not completely full.  They took a seat at a little two-person table, surrounded by other couples.

Shuuichi glanced at the menu with all of its Christmas specials which catered towards couples.  Not that he didn’t have enough money to spend on the date, but if he were to finish saving the last bit of money he needed as quickly as possible, it wouldn’t hurt to take advantage of a special discount.  He got paid well for his detective work—he and Kyouko Kirigiri were popular people to all upon when the police needed extra help, thanks to their shared talent.  It didn’t hurt that his estranged parents were wealthy and still sent him money on holidays, as if that made up for the fact they’d given him up years ago.

He quickly pushed those thoughts aside and pointed towards something on the menu.  Kokichi’s eyes lit up upon seeing it.

“Mont Blanc is one of the few desserts I like, and they have the fruit flavors too.”  He’d bet all his money on Kokichi ordering the strawberry Mont Blanc.  “We could order that, if you’d like.  The special comes with drinks as well.”

Kokichi would get tea, surely.  That was all he seemed to drink besides Panta, and tea went better with strawberry-flavored dessert than grape-flavored soda.  If he had to guess, he figured it would be peppermint.  Not that he paid that much attention to the things Kokichi liked when they’d only been friends, no way!

Which was certainly a lie worthy of Kokichi himself.

Kokichi nodded enthusiastically at the suggestion, and at that moment their waitress came to the table, a little notebook in her hand.  She looked a little familiar…  It hit him that she was part of the reserve course.  He had no idea what her name was, but he’d definitely seen her before.  And she obviously knew who he was, as her eyes lit up when she noticed him.

“Oh, you’re Shuuichi Saihara!  It’s a pleasure to be serving an Ultimate today!”  She practically had hearts in her eyes, and Shuuichi gulped as he saw the daggers Kokichi was glaring at her.  “And how very kind of you to bring your little sister out on Christmas!”

Shuuichi flinched; he hadn’t really ever expected to be out on a date and _not_ be the one who was misgendered, and yet there they were.  Kokichi flushed angrily, though Shuuichi wasn’t sure which part of that upset him more—his gender or his age.  He was willing to bet it was more the latter.  Kokichi was three months older than him, but eight inches shorter.  He had a young looking face, which his childish persona didn’t help.  And if there was anything that made Kokichi lose his temper, it was people making fun of his height.

“I’m his boyfriend,” Kokichi hissed, sitting up as straight in his chair as he could.  He was still only an inch over five feet though, and it didn’t really help him.  But he’d also gone into Supreme Leader mode, which immediately made him look more his age.  “Or is your ability to recognize an Ultimate really that poor?”

The girl began to shake as recognition flashed in her eyes.  People didn’t know much about Kokichi’s talent, but plenty of rumors about DICE ran around campus.  He hadn’t been recruited into Hope’s Peak for no reason, after all.  Not that Shuuichi believed for a moment that they were actually an _evil_ organization, as he claimed.  Still, the girl didn’t know that.

“I-I’m very sorry Mr. Ouma, sir.  I didn’t recognize you!  I, um…  You see, your clothes…”

Kokichi’s eyes were icy as he glared at her, and Shuuichi wondered if he should step in.  It didn’t happen often, but sometimes when Kokichi lost his patience, he could get eerily intense.  While Shuuichi had never found himself on the wrong side of it, Kokichi was capable of the most twisted smirks he’d ever seen.  Shuuichi didn’t know if the Supreme Leader persona was any more real than the childish one, but he pulled it off masterfully.  The girl looked as if she wanted to run far away.  And while she’d been foolish, Shuuichi didn’t think it was really worth it to scare her half to death.  He was about to suggest maybe going somewhere else for their date, when a voice cut through the tension.

“Why don’t you let me take this one?”  A new girl, with long dark blonde twintails and a pleasant face, approached their table and the first girl nodded furiously, running off to another table across the café.  Kokichi not only stopped glaring, but he seemed to relax upon see her.  “I’m sorry about that Ouma!  I would have come taken your order immediately if I’d seen you and your boyfriend!”

“It’s fine Misa, don’t worry about it.”  Kokichi smiled at her, and it was unlike how Shuuichi had ever seen him interact with anyone.  A thought came to his mind—could this girl be a member of DICE?  He refrained from saying anything, not wanting to influence anything that happened.  He might be dating Kokichi now, but the mystery of the secret organization was still one he wanted to solve one day.  “Anyway!  We’re ready to order!  We’ll take the Mont Blanc special!  I want the strawberry and peppermint tea.  And my beloved Saihara wants the plain chestnut kind and… black coffee?”

Shuuichi nodded, pleased that not only had he been right about Kokichi’s order, but that Kokichi knew him well enough to know his order as well.  Misa nodded and wrote it down, giving them a bow.

“Coming right up!  Oh, and Ouma…”  She smiled, and if Shuuichi wasn’t mistaken, she looked rather relieved.  “You look very nice tonight.  I’m so glad you’ve found someone who makes you feel so comfortable!”

Kokichi quietly thanked her as she walked away, his gaze falling to the table.  It seemed to him that Kokichi and Misa had known each other for a while, though she looked a few years older than they were.  If she wasn’t in DICE, they were obviously still close.  It was definitely a lead to look into.  But detective work was off the table that night; it was Christmas, and he had a date to enjoy.

“I’m sorry for what the first girl said.”  He reached over and placed his hand on Kokichi’s, who finally looked up, a small smile playing on his lips.  “If she’d been paying attention to your face, she could have saved herself the embarrassment.”

“Don’t be sorry.  It’s not like _you_ made her be an idiot.”  Kokichi turned his hand over, threading his fingers with Shuuichi’s.  Quietly he added, “At least she said that to _me_ and not _you_.  I’d never forgive her if she…”  He stopped and shrugged.  “Whatever.  I look more like a girl than you do, and I’m not going to stop dressing like this again because people are stupid and can’t tell we’re boyfriends.”

Shuuichi felt the sting of tears behind his eyes at Kokichi’s words, but he blinked them back.  Why had he thought Kokichi was going to out him again?  Maybe Shuuichi was biased, but he couldn’t help but think Kokichi was amazing, and he was so glad to be dating him.

They didn’t stop holding hands until their Mont Blanc came.  Misa set their order down with a wink to her maybe-boss, and Shuuichi chuckled when Kokichi got stars in his eyes over the dessert placed before him.  Shuuichi took a sip of his coffee as Kokichi eagerly dug in, pleased to see the night looking up.

\---

They walked back to campus hand-in-hand, and Kokichi no longer seemed to care if anyone stared.  He chatted about how delicious his dessert had been and how much fun he’d had on their date, and Shuuichi was inclined to agree.  He’d never been on a date before, but he was already looking forward to planning another one.  Multiple ideas ran through his head, and he had to remind himself that he had plenty of time to do all sorts of things with Kokichi.  No need to rush.

They returned up to the dorms, and right before Shuuichi could say goodnight, Kokichi stopped in front of the door to his room, giving Shuuichi an anxious smile.

“Can I show you something…?”

“Of course.”  He wasn’t about to leave Kokichi when he still didn’t seem completely comfortable.  “Lead the way.”

Kokichi nodded and unlocked his door, allowing Shuuichi inside first before closing it behind them.  It wasn’t his first time in Kokichi’s room, but he was still a little shocked to see the clutter of piled books and scattered papers had grown since the last time he’d been there to just hang out as friends.  Kirumi would likely have had a heart attack.  But the cluttered room was _technically_ clean—he didn’t have empty Panta bottles scattered around like Shuuichi had seen in the past—so Shuuichi didn’t comment.

Kokichi walked over and opened his closet, and Shuuichi was amazed at the amount of sweaters and blouses and skirts that hung, not only in the white Shuuichi was used to seeing him in, but in pale pinks and every shade of purple imaginable.  There was obviously a reason he’d only seen Kokichi wear a few outfits—the rest of his street clothes had all been hidden away.  Then Kokichi walked over to his dresser, and after a moment’s pause, he opened that up too.  There were cute socks and various colored tights and leggings, and— Shuuichi blushed as he saw numerous pairs of panties.

He immediately had to will the image of Kokichi wearing nothing but a pair of lacy pink panties out of his head.

“You’ve seen my other clothes.  It was such a pain only having a few different things to wear for all these months, but I just couldn’t…”  He paused and shut the dresser with a sigh.  Shuuichi wasn’t sure if he was relieved to not have the panties on display anymore or _extremely_ disappointed.  “I used to wear these clothes before I started high school here, but, well…”

“Were you bullied for it?”  Kokichi nodded, and Shuuichi’s chest ached for him.  He knew all too well how cruel middle school students could be.  “But you kept the clothes.  You even brought them with you.”

“They’re mine, and I like them.”  Kokichi walked back to his closet and pulled out a fluffy looking violet sweater.  He held it up to himself and smiled.  “I don’t mind wearing boy’s clothes, you know?  It’s not like I want to wear the girl’s uniform or anything.  But I like _cute_ clothes—because I’m the cutest guy around, as you know—and they’re easier to find if people consider them clothes for girls.  Even though, you know, I’m a boy, so that makes them boy’s clothes, if you ask me.”

“That’s a good opinion to have.”  Kokichi giggled and hung the sweater back up, shutting the closet door once more.  “I wish more people shared that opinion.  I can’t say _I’d_ ever want to wear anything you own, but I fully believe you should be able to wear whatever makes you comfortable, no matter which department a store decides to put it.”

Kokichi hummed thoughtfully, looking Shuuichi up and down.  “No, I guess you wouldn’t want to wear super feminine things.  They wouldn’t suit you anyway.  You look really sharp in the clothes you normally wear, you know.  I’ve heard girls in the reserve course say how hot you are when you’re all dressed up to go out on a case!  And, I mean, they’re right, but I still kind of want to see a truck hit them, you know?”

“Ouma!”

“Just kidding, Saihara!  That’s a lie!”  Shuuichi wasn’t really sure it was, not after what their first waitress had said, but he let it go.  “But it doesn’t really matter what they think when you’re _my_ boyfriend, right?”

“Right,” he agreed.  Kokichi looked a little relieved to hear that.  “So please don’t wish for anyone to die, even as a joke.”

“I didn’t say they had to _die_.  An extended hospital visit would be fine!”  Kokichi merely giggled when Shuuichi gave him a reproachful look.  “Hey, can I tell you something?”

“As long as you’re going to be serious,” he muttered wearily.

“Mmm, it’s very serious.”  His expression told Shuuichi he was telling the truth.  “I couldn’t get rid of my clothes, but I couldn’t wear them either.  I was… scared, I guess.  My followers were supportive of me, but I didn’t have any friends in middle school.  Now I have you and Amami and Kiibo and Akamatsu and Toujou…  And I didn’t want anyone to make fun of me, so I just let them sit in my closet.  But then you trusted me enough to tell me you’re trans, and I knew I had to be brave like you are.  I was really scared though, when I walked outside to meet you, and then everyone was staring at me…  But you…  You just called me beautiful.  And I really, _really_ felt that way.  So thank you.  I’m just so happy to be with someone as wonderful as _you_ are, Saihara.”

Shuuichi didn’t know what to say.  He’d had no idea Kokichi had spent the entire school year feeling that way.  He also felt a little guilty that Kokichi thought he was brave—Kokichi was the only one at Hope’s Peak who knew, other than some school officials.  If Kokichi kept wearing his street clothes, _everyone_ would know how his fashion sense ran.  No doubt, there would be some people who would make fun of him and call him terrible names that he didn’t deserve to ever hear.

But he supposed this wasn’t a competition.  They could both be brave in their own way.

“Ouma, I care about you very much, and I want to see you happy.  So please, believe me when I say that you _are_ beautiful.  And very cute!  So if anyone says anything otherwise, I hope you’ll try to remember that their opinion is a terrible one, and that your boyfriend thinks you look perfect.”  Kokichi’s cheeks were just as pink as his coat, and his smile was wavering as if he might cry.  “You’re very brave too, Ouma.  Don’t forget that.”

That did it—tears streamed down Kokichi’s face, and he ran forward to bury his face in Shuuichi’s chest as he cried.  Shuuichi hugged him close, not caring if his clothes got wet.  His binder could handle some tears.  He rubbed comforting circles into Kokichi’s back, noting how soft the material of his sweater was.  Kokichi honestly did look lovely in that outfit, and he’d tell his boyfriend that a million times if it made him feel better about himself.  Bullying a young teenage boy just because he didn’t adhere to traditional gender roles—Shuuichi found that despicable.  He sincerely hoped no one in their class would be horrid enough to do the same, even if they didn’t all particularly like their mischievous classmate.  Kokichi was intelligent and observant and witty and the Hope’s Peak Academy’s Ultimate Supreme Leader.  How could anyone just ignore all of that because he liked feminine clothing?

Then a very dangerous thought entered his mind as he became hyperaware of Kokichi’s body pressed flush against him—considering his current outfit, was Kokichi wearing panties right now?

Shuuichi chastised himself for having such a thought during an emotional moment.  Being a teenager _sucked_.

“O-Ouma, may I…”  Kokichi lifted his head up, his pretty purple eyes puffy from crying.  He was smiling _brilliantly_.  “May I kiss you?”

“ _Of course_ ,” he answered, his voice breathy.  “If it’s my beloved Saihara, I’ll always say yes.”

That was all the permission he needed to lean down and press their lips together.  It was a chaste kiss at first, just lips upon lips, but then came another thought—what _color_ were his panties?  Shuuichi groaned, partially in frustration with himself but mostly because his lewd imagination was making his body become hot with arousal.  They’d only been dating for three days!  They’d only just gotten back from their first actual date!  He knew they weren’t ready for more than kissing, no matter what his body was thinking.

That didn’t stop him from gladly opening his mouth when Kokichi lapped at his lips.  The kiss grew deeper, and Shuuichi couldn’t even be embarrassed about putting his tongue in Kokichi’s mouth after all the dirty thoughts he’d already had.  Kokichi’s mouth tasted still tasted sweet, a combination of strawberry and peppermint, and Shuuichi found that he didn’t mind the sugary taste as long as it came from _Kokichi_.

They kissed hungrily, as if making up for all the time they’d both shared their attraction but hadn’t acted on it.  Eight months of longing glances and affectionate smiles and flirtatious words—Shuuichi still couldn’t believe he was finally dating the boy he’d become so very fond of.  He moaned into the kiss again, and much to his shock, Kokichi pulled away _very_ suddenly.

“Ouma?”  Panic filled him at the nervous expression on his boyfriend’s face.  “What’s the matter?  Did I do something wrong?”

“No, you didn’t do anything!”  Kokichi’s assurance came with his reaching down to tug at his skirt, subtly adjusting it.  “Well, I mean, you didn’t do anything _wrong_.”

It took Shuuichi a moment, but his face blushed hotly as he understood.

“O-oh!  I see…  Should I go?”  He, admittedly, didn’t have any experience with that anatomical part.  And as much as he liked Kokichi and as curious as he was, he knew there was no way he was ready to get to _that_ level of intimacy already.  “It’s getting near curfew anyway…”

“Maybe this _is_ a good place to say goodnight.”  Kokichi drew closer and stood on his toes to kiss Shuuichi’s cheek.  When he pulled back, he was smiling happily.  “Thanks for tonight.  This was the best Christmas I’ve ever had.”

“I feel the same way.  Today was very enjoyable.”  He glanced at Kokichi’s closet, laughing quietly as he saw Kokichi following his movements.  “We’ll have to go out again soon.  I trust you’ll have something new to show me?”

Kokichi giggled happily and nodded.  “Of course!  Everyone is going to know you have the cutest boyfriend in all of Japan!”  He gazed up at Shuuichi, his expression turning coy.  “And that _I_ have the hottest boyfriend.  Right, _Shuu-i-chi_?”

It was a little amazing, he thought, how flustered he could get just by hearing Kokichi say his given name.

“R-right.  Well, then…”  He paused and turned the name over on his tongue a few times.  “Goodnight Kokichi.  I’ll see you in the morning.”

It was nice to see Kokichi get just as flustered at the sound of his own name.  With a fond chuckle, Shuuichi gave his boyfriend a wave—which was returned in an almost shy manner—and left the room before he could change his mind.  It seemed for as much of an outgoing person Kokichi was, romance was still a thing that left him frazzled.  That was fine by Shuuichi; he was glad he wasn’t the only one.

He made his way back to his room, shutting the door behind himself and letting out a shaky sigh.  The day at been rather exhausting, but in the good way.  He and Kokichi had grown closer, and it warmed his heart to think Kokichi trusted him enough to share something so personal with him.  He really couldn’t wait to see Kokichi in the morning and see where their relationship would go next.

Of course, as he undressed to get ready for bed, he had to think about literally anything else but his boyfriend’s undergarments, and what he’d probably done while wearing them after Shuuichi left.

\---

“Good morning!”  Kokichi met him outside of his room in the morning, dressed in his school uniform.  He smiled brightly and hugged Shuuichi briefly before taking his hand and pulling him along.  “Let’s get breakfast together before class.  I want pancakes!  With lots of powdered sugar!”

Shuuichi didn’t think Kokichi really needed that much sugar in the morning, but he wasn’t about to argue about it as long as Kokichi ate well otherwise.

“Of course.  And good morning to you too.  Did you sleep well?”

“I did!  I had good dreams about my beloved Saihara!”  Shuuichi didn’t know if that was a lie, but he was alright with it if it were true.  Though he wasn’t about to tell Kokichi about the dreams _he’d_ had that night.  Kokichi suddenly stopped and gestured for Shuuichi to lean down.  In his ear, Kokichi whispered, “Hey Shuuichi, my panties are white today.”

Shuuichi wasn’t sure he’d ever felt his face burn with that intensity as Kokichi giggled wildly and began pulling him along again, chatting excitedly about pancakes.  Shuuichi wondered how he was possibly going to make it through the day with that image planted firmly in his mind.

Kokichi Ouma would be the death of him, and he was completely okay with that.


End file.
